


Never Leave Me

by Misha1202



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha1202/pseuds/Misha1202
Summary: Akihito thinks back on Ryuichi's wedding vows. Inspired work by Avicii's 'Never Leave Me' ft Joe Janiak  (All my stories can be read independently or in the order they were written and posted)
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Never Leave Me

Akihito fell face down into bed. Exhaustion racked his entire body, the only evidence that he wasn’t yet in dream land was the smile on his face. Yes … today had been everything he asked for and more. Upon meeting at the temple Aki’s nerves were fried. He was a ball of nervous energy unable to stop from rocking on his heels as he waited impatiently for the official ceremony to begin. Sadly, he doesn’t recall most of it. Flashes of sights streaming by his eyes like still photography; the sun streaming in and hitting the floorboards, the candle glow casting shadows, Ryu’s arrival and bright smile as he stepped into the temple looking dashing and sexy. He recalls the clamminess on his palms and the blush on his face. He stumbled through his vows and waited in anticipation for Ryu to speak. As Ryu spoke Aki thought the words sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t concentrate; he was too caught up in golden orbs staring into his like the smoldering ambers of a fire wait to consume him. It was much later that he realized Ryu got the last laugh at his expense. ‘Sneaky bastard’ as Aki snuggles down and replays the events that happened just hours prior … 

They arrived at Club Sion for dinner and some fun after their time at the temple. Ushered in through the main doors Aki was in shock as shouts of surprise and congrats where thrown their way with streamers and balloons, cat calls and whistles. After a delicious buffet of all his favorites Kei announced a first dance as employees, friends and family all gather round with drinks raised. Our couple meets in the center of the dance floor and right before Aki has a chance to panic – he doesn’t “slow” dance – he hears a familiar beat start as lights begin to flash and one of his all-time favorite DJ’s song come over the speakers. Avicii’s death hit Aki hard but he still dances his heart out and smiles as he remembers all the joy his music continues to bring to those around the world. 

I'm always left out stranded on the fence  
You came along, no ego, no pretense  
In the trance we danced and prayed for no tomorrow  
We were brash and we were bold, but we were right

Aki stops dead as the words he heard earlier are sung throughout the room's sound system while Ryu whispers the refrain into his ear from behind him

She knows how I'm feeling  
She banishes all my demons  
So easy, like breathing  
She bandages all my bleeding  
She knows how I love her  
We take it down undercover  
She gets me, she sees me  
I hope that she'll never leave me  
I hope that she'll never leave me

SHE??? SHE!!!! Who you calling she? I knew you were a crook but plagiarizing a dead man’s hard-earned life’s work … have you know shame? Aki yells into his lover’s ear as the song plays on … 

I'm always left out chasing innocence  
You came along, you showed me what it meant  
In the days we raced, yeah, dreamin' of tomorrow  
We were brash and we were bold, but we were right  
And I reckon we can take our time (I reckon we can take our time)  
And I reckon we can go a while (I reckon we can go a while)  
And I'll be there at the borderline (I'll be there at the borderline)  
'Cause I owe you all the best of me

‘But my dear Aki, didn’t you want me to be sincere? How could I not put everything I had into our vows? You know what they say don’t you? ‘Happy wife, happy life’’ Ryu teases and holds on tighter, continuing the dance, all the while singing quietly into Aki’s ear after a quick nip to his lover’s neck.

She knows how I'm feeling  
She banishes all my demons  
So easy, like breathing  
She bandages all my bleeding  
She knows how I love her  
We take it down undercover  
She gets me, she sees me

Aki just stares bewildered … blinks …. blinks again and then he starts to giggle. Giggles lead into full out laughter and he just hugs Ryu hard as they spin and dance and sing along and laugh. ‘You rotten crook’ Aki laughs. ‘But I’m your rotten crook my dear wifey’ replies Ryu.

I hope that she'll never leave me (oh-oh, oh)  
I hope that she'll never leave me (oh-oh, oh)  
I hope that she'll never leave me  
(Never leave me, never leave me, never leave me)  
(Never leave me, never leave me, never leave me)  
She knows how I'm feeling  
She banishes all my demons  
So easy, like breathing  
She bandages all my bleeding  
She knows how I love her  
We take it down undercover  
She gets me, she sees me  
I hope that she'll never leave me

‘That bastard’ Aki laughs again as he snuggles down into the blankets. ‘I hope he will be home soon’. Ryu stayed to review the next weeks work schedule since he and his wifey will be out of town for a short honeymoon. ‘Better get some sleep while I can’. And with that he turns over, steals his husband's pillow and relaxes into sleep. Akihito can’t wait to see what will come.

**Author's Note:**

> My daughter was especially upset when Avicii passed away. She was playing his last album and I knew I have found the song. As always I do not own any characters from the Finders Series and appreciate being allowed to borrow them for my story. With heart felt thanks I give all love and credit to Joe Janiak and Avicii for allowing me to fall in love with their song and lend it to my story. As always, I only read Finder fanfic so if this is similar to any other story in any other fandom it was not intentional. Thanks for reading.


End file.
